


An Empire in the Balance

by elrond50



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Civil War, House structure, Imperial setting, M/M, Torture, bloodlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House Hale is on the verge of defeating House Argent. But past mysteries could still destroy the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea floating in my head for some time. This is based on the court structures in Dune. A mixture of science fiction and fantasy is how this will work.

“Milady, we must leave!”

Princess Lydia, The Lady Whittemore, nodded and gathered the train of her skirt. “Do we have everything we need?”

“All the codes to the vaults and accounts. Your husband’s ledger and personal journal as well,” the servant nodded as he guided her down the stairs and towards the back exit. “Your ground car awaits.”

She stopped to look around Castle Whittemore one last time. Several cars were down there as well as two waiting shuttles. “Any word on my cousin and uncle?”

Her majordomo came forward and bowed. “Prince Christophe is in the custody of General Sir Vernon Boyd and Princess Allison is under Lord Lahey’s custody. Your grandfather remains at large though.”

The activity around her pulled Lydia from her thoughts as she continued to her armored ground car. Her driver open the door and prepared to help her in. “Where are we going, milady?”

“The only place I can for the moment; take me to Castle Stilinski.”

“Milady, the Duke has been declared neutral, he cannot help you.”

Before she could respond a courier came up and gave a message to the majordomo. The old man rubbed his forehead. “Your uncle and cousin are to be brought to the Imperial Court under Prince Peter’s direct orders.”

Her face fell. That could mean only one thing. “And my husband?”

“As far we know he remains at Castle Hale under The Princess Cora’s custody. I know you are friends with the Duke’s son, but if Prince Peter or the Grand Duke demand he turn you over…”

She raised her head and snapped her fingers. “Lord Stiles and I go way back.” She pulled her advisor close to her. Whispering, “He’s a member of the Golden Order, he can hide me.”

“With your grandfather on the run, you are the last of House Argent free. Are you willing to take this risk?”

“My husband is the Marquis Whittemore, he was captured trying to do the right thing. The least I can do is to try to keep that hope alive.”

“Prince Peter wants House Argent exterminated,” the majordomo stated sadly. “The Duke will not risk his people, titles, or lands in the face of that.”

“We shall see.” She sat down and a soldier closed the door. Several decoys left and then her smaller escort took off.

* * *

 

Duke Jonathan Stilinski stood before the communications display and hid his annoyance. “Cardinal-Chancellor, my neutrality in the civil war was never in question. I was one of Her Majesty’s most trusted advisors and still hold my seat on the Imperial Grand Council. Crown Princess Laura wanted me neutral for numerous reasons…”

Chancellor Deaton cut off the Duke. “Well, The Princess Laura is incapacitated. You will not help Gerard Argent in any way.”

“As if I would,” the Duke ground out. “Is there anything else? If not then I have matters that require my attention.” He killed the connection before he got a response. “Well, Stiles?”

The Duke’s only son came out from behind the door and sat down opposite his father. The young man studied his hands for a moment before responding. “How did he become Chancellor?”

“That is a very good question and one I don’t have an answer for. Empress Talia had her reasons for pulling him out of Circle to head her government, but…” He trailed off lost in thought for a moment thinking of all that had happened since the assassination of The Empress and Imperial Prince Consort.

“Dad, the Argents have lost. Any banners still allied with them will be destroyed by Peter.” Stiles leaned forward. “Peter will want Lydia!”

And that was the root of his argument with Laura over House Stilinski’s neutrality. She didn’t want the war between House Hale and House Argent to engulf the Imperium.  She knew the Duke to be a fair man with ties to the Grand Council and a close friend of her mother’s. The Crown Princess ordering the Duke to remain neutral kept numerous Houses on the sidelines. The Duke on the other hand wanted to cut Gerard Argent down for his role in this mess. Princesses Kate’s and Victoria’s heads already decorated pikes outside the Imperial Palace. The Hales had the highest one reserved for Gerard.

Slowly rising, the Duke pulled his son up as well. “By rules of courtesy, we can keep her safe for three days before we are required to hand her over. Do you know where she is?”

Stiles shook his head. “With Jackson in custody and Allison as well, she has few options.”

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. One of the House aides entered. “Your Grace, The Lady Whittemore is here.”

Stiles gave his father a look begging him. The Duke sighed, “Bring her here.”

* * *

 

“Your Highness, your uncle has demanded that I surrender the princess to his custody. I cannot disobey…”

Prince Derek Hale frowned at Lord Isaac Lahey. “Do I look like I care what my uncle wants? He and his sniping lackey, Deaton, can hang for all I care. Princess Allison is to be transferred to Cora’s care.”

Isaac hung his head. “Derek, he made it clear…”

Derek roared. “You are subject to me and me alone, Isaac. He cannot touch you unless he wants me to rip his heart out with my bare hands.” Derek stood and glared at the strategic display on the wall. “You will take over the hunt for Gerard. Boyd will take over command of the capital’s defenses.”

“But I was promised,” Isaac shut up with one look from Derek. “Yes, Your Highness.”

“Do not take this badly, Isaac. It is clear that my uncle can intimidate you. He fears Boyd and doesn’t have enough personal guards to defend the city and palace without my help.” Derek put his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “Find Gerard and bring him to me. We need to know what he did to Laura that she cannot heal. He took out Cardinal-Prince Deucalion’s monastery and its ancient library for a reason. We need him to avert a war between the Hales. Laura must sit on the throne. I will never allow Peter to be Emperor.”

“You could claim the throne,” Isaac prompted.

“No, I am the war leader. I’d make a dreadful Emperor. I dislike sitting and listening to stupidity all day. It makes me itch. Cora is too young and there are too many vipers at Court. Michael isn’t an option either. Now, I must see if Finstock knows where Lydia is heading.”

Isaac laughed. “Don’t we already know?”

“To see her friend, Lord Stiles. But Finstock is the Imperial Master of Assassins. It’s his job to know these things.” Derek pulled his friend into a hug. “Gerard will pay for what he did to Camden. He will pay for many things. Find him, but do not kill him.  Cardinal-Priestess Morrell will handle his interrogation. She’s the best in the Circle at such things.”

“Are you heading to the Duke’s?” Isaac gave Derek a small smile.

“While I enjoy the company of the Duke, his son is another matter. Go. We both have duties that need attending.” Derek pushed Isaac towards the door and he followed. He turned to one of his guards. “Prepare my shuttle. I need to see Cora.”

* * *

 

It was early evening and Lydia went down to have dinner with her hosts. She had yet to see her friend since the Duke insisted on talking to her alone. She and Stiles were very close and she was thankful he never asked for her hand. They attended the Imperial University together and made far better friends than potential partners.

She hugged Stiles fiercely. It had been months since they last saw each other. “I sent word to Cora asking why they took Jackson, but I’ve heard nothing back.”

“Don’t be coy, Lydia,” Stiles reprimanded. “You know what he was up to and that Peter would have killed him when he got his hands on Jackson.”

The door opened and in ran Viscount Scott McCall. He nodded at the Duke and then sat next to Lydia. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Why do you care, my lord?” she asked warily.

“You are Stiles’ friend. I can show concern.” He sat back and offered his hand to his friend. “What news is there?”

The Stilinskis traded a look before Stiles answered. “Nothing so far. The war is almost over after three long years.”

“So it is true?” Scott asked. “The Hales smashed the last Argent army?”

The Duke nodded. “Yes, Prince Michael achieved the breakthrough and captured Castle Argent while General Boyd’s army broke Christophe’s forces. We still aren’t sure how Lord Lahey captured Allison.”

“That scoundrel better not harm her!” Scott demanded.

An aide came up to the Duke and whispered in his ear. He nodded. “Show him in.”

The doors opened and a broadly built man wearing an Imperial Army uniform strode in with a dark purple Imperial cloak covering part of him. “Announcing His Imperial Highness, The Prince Derek, Grand Duke of Beacon, Viceroy of the Tower Hills, Lord of the Southern March, and Lord Marshal of the Imperium.”

The prince rolled his eyes as he nodded at the Duke and sat down in the chair with the back to the door. It was a sign of trust to the Duke. “Blah, blah, blah. Greetings all.”

“Villain!” Scott yelled as he moved towards Derek, but Stiles grabbed the back of his shirt and plunked him down. “Stop, he has Allison!”

Derek looked over at Jon and sighed. “I am here to solve a few problems for each of us, well maybe not you Scott, and the Imperium. I need your help.”

Stiles sat back and frowned. “Why should I help you! And why should any of us for that matter?”

“Because your parents are my second family. Because we were close once. And because I can’t win if what I fear is correct.” Derek looked around the table. “Cora, Michael, and I are never in the same place at the same time. Why do you think that is?”

“You fear another assassination attempt,” Lydia answered. Her eyes widened as she stared at the prince. “You fear inside involvement!”

“While the war raged my duty has been to lead it and that has been my sole focus. But always I’ve wondered how the assassin was able to kill eight of us in one blow. And then how was someone able to poison Laura with something she can’t heal from?” Derek leaned forward and stared at Stiles then Lydia. “There are only two possible answers to my mind.”

“Your uncle or the Chancellor,” answered Jon. “I’ve pondered this as well. Until Laura takes the throne, she could not dismiss Deaton. And now the Regency is split between you, Cora, and Peter…”

“Deaton is free to do almost all he wishes. The Circle is missing two Cardinals and it takes three to remove one.” Derek sat back and motioned for a drink. “I am very good on the battlefield, but if it is my uncle then he knows me too well. I cannot win a War of Assassins against him.”

“You need me and Lydia,” Stiles muttered. “We think outside the box and Prince Peter always admired our work.”

“But what of Allison!” demanded Scott. “You will free her!”

“Silence!” Derek yelled. “You are a fool and a boy, Lord McCall! If not for His Grace’s fondness for your mother, I would rip out your tongue, bid the chef to cook it, and make you eat it! You know nothing of statecraft! What bride price could you pay a broken House Argent for her hand?”

He floundered for a moment. “But I love her.”

“You don’t even know her!” Derek stood and started pacing. “Do you know how much Lord Martin paid to marry Lydia’s mother? Do you know what Gerard demanded?”

Everyone’s eyes went wide because such things weren’t spoken of. Lydia shook her head. “She never said anything about it.”

“And she wouldn’t,” Derek said as he nodded to her. “But your father paid 100 million Sovereigns for her hand. And he was only a Viscount at the time.”

“I’m a Viscount,” Scott said defiantly.

Stiles punched him in the arm. “Shut up. You’re my friend, but your House has less than a million Sovereigns in your accounts.”

“Lord Martin was made an Earl by your mother to remove him from Gerard’s influence,” Jon added. “I remember his fury at Court when it was announced. She also made Lord Whittemore pick you, Lydia, to be his son’s partner.”

Hearing that made Stiles frown. He always wondered why his father refused to give Stiles a chance to woo Lydia openly. He was always shot down when he brought it up, including being punished once and made to dust out their four hundred year old library.   

“You don’t have to announce how poor I am, Stiles,” Scott pouted.

“I am well aware of every House’s finances, Lord McCall. You file them with the Treasury every year.” Derek shook his head. He sat near Scott and placed his hand over the younger man’s. “I am sorry that your love will never be, but she is the only available marriageable member of House Argent left. Michael will marry her to seal the breach and end the war officially. House Argent will be stripped of its Principality. She will remain a princess and become an Imperial Highness. It’s statecraft, Scott.”

Scott dropped his head. “It’s not fair.”

“No it isn’t. But neither is this.” Derek reached into his pocket and handed over a data chip to the Duke. “Your Grace, I humbly ask permission to openly court your son in hopes that he will eventually be my Consort.”

“No,” Stiles muttered as he stood. “You…you said. When I was fifteen you…You unbelievable LIAR!”

“Stiles, wait for me in my office.”

It took him a moment for his legs to work, but Stiles fled the room at a normal pace. The Duke waited for a moment before turning to Derek. “Why?” he asked Derek.

“Because I must. I want Cora to marry for love. I ruined that chance some time ago, but we must for duty. If everything goes against us and I must take the throne…” Derek sighed. He looked at Jon with such pain in his eyes. “I am not meant for the throne. Stiles though is a good balance. He and Cora would make a good front at Court. They can play the games while I provide the muscle.”

The Duke weighed the chip in his hand. “Your mother wanted this and so did I. It looked like it would happen naturally.”

“That is entirely my fault. Your Grace…Jon, please. I fear the future if we do not find out if Peter or Deaton was behind all this. He can hate me, but I need him for the Imperium’s sake.”

Lydia walked over and placed her hand on Derek’s arm. “I’ll speak to him. We’ll help you though you may live to regret making him your Consort.”

“My lady, I have many regrets in my young life already, but making him my Consort would never be one of them.”

“Make sure you do not live to regret those words, my prince.” The Duke rose and pocketed the chip. “Lydia gather your things. Scott, please take someone to Stiles’ rooms and pack for a journey. You will accompany them. I will deal with my son.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palace intrigue builds

Lady Erica Reyes strode confidently through the Grand Corridor. The summons wasn’t specific on details, but very few from that high up did. Her heels clicked on the intricately tiled floors of the cavernous space that connected various parts of the Imperial Palace and was the only way for courtiers, or the public, to access the Imperial Throne Room; though it had not been in service since the death of Empress Talia III almost four years prior.

This bustling area was an intricate dance to show signs of who had power or who didn’t. Indeed, Lady Erica knew how the game was played. Her golden hair was swept back and bound in a circlet based on the design of a Marquis’ coronet. Her broach replicated the badge of her father’s office.

She nodded her head as she passed several acquaintances. Soon it would be obvious to anyone paying attention that she was heading towards one of the audience chambers. It would be part of the Court gossip later in the day. It didn’t matter to her, as the only daughter of The Marquis Reyes, Imperial Minister of Justice, she had access to information and plenty of wealth as well. The Game came naturally to her and she played it well. That was probably why Prince Peter summoned her.

* * *

 

Lord Daniel Mahealani stared at Peter and sighed. “Could you be any more of a snob, _Your Highness_?” he sneered. He moved to get more comfortable on one of Peter’s overstuffed couches.

“Yes, _Lord Daniel_ , I can. The fact that you are here doesn’t mean that we are that familiar, my lord.” Peter flashed his red eyes at the younger man whose eyes flashed blue in response. “You should be mindful of your manners. Wouldn’t want daddy to think you were raised in a barn.”

“As if my father cared,” the young lord ground out bitterly. “His Grace, is far more interested in keeping the family looking honorable than acting like it.”

“I’ve known the standards of his character when he managed to have your Uncle Robert ‘snipped’ leaving him incapable of fathering an heir.” Peter poured two drinks and offered one to his guest. “Though Robert got his revenge by naming you heir to his monies and title.”

“Father isn’t happy that I’m independent of his monetary control.” Daniel frowned for a moment. “I must warn you though, he will support whomever takes the throne. Kyle is a friend of Prince Derek’s and will support _him_.”

“Are you implying that I would remove one of the Grand Councilors? Remove a Duke of one of the supporting Great Houses? House Mahealani has been an ally of House Hale since before we took the Imperium, you imp.” Peter moved closer to Daniel and locked gazes. “Be lucky I’m expecting company soon or I’d do more than scold you.”

“I am simply stating that my oldest brother is a personal friend of the Lord Marshal’s; who is doing a very good job of keeping you off balance.” 

“More like trying to trap me in a gilded cage! But I am aware of the fluid dynamics of the situation. The City and Palace are under his personal control with Michael at the helm now. I didn’t expect him to be so forthright.”

Daniel sipped his drink and ran a finger along on of the shelves. “What do you plan on doing?”

“I need your help, my lord.”

“Mine?” Lord Daniel was taken aback. “What can I do that you can’t have done by your servants, oh prince?”

Peter scoffed. “Don’t take that tone with me! I know you know your way around Finstock’s files. Let me remind you of something, _my lord_. My great-grandfather had a very power and very ruinous potion the Circle used to brew banned. It is still whispered about in the dark. By the spike of fear in your scent I can tell you know of what I speak. That nameless potion that stripped born male Lycans of their male birthright. Turned into brood-mares for the services of those that paid the steep price.

“You are independent of your father now. There is no monarch among the Lycans right now. Laura is not crowned and is incapacitated. What if that potion found its way into your system? Stripping you of youthful manhood. Rendering you incapable of being the rumored exclusive top that so many young lords and guards sing your praises. Yes, Daniel, you would be someplace, say Lord Lahey’s manor. He’d be eager to replenish his bloodline with his oldest dead and his other son a member of the Lord Marshal’s personal cohort.

“Oh, imagine it, five years of bending over and only to orgasm by another man’s cock. Three to five born of your changed body. And when it is done, your proud manhood reduced to a shadow of its glory. Your body stripped of its youthful vigor. That potion, devised of science and magic, that all independent minded males feared so much they followed orders.”

Daniel tried to move away, but Peter’s hand held him tight. “What do you need?”

Red eyes flashed and looked straight into deep blue ones. “You will find out if Cardinal Prince Deucalion is still alive and if so, where the Circle has him hidden. You will also find out where my nephew’s hidden command post is. You will not be able to tell anyone of this conversation.”

Moving to the other side of the room, Daniel slipped his overcoat on. “Anything else, your highness?”

“Yes, I hear Michael, for an alpha, enjoys receiving, have fun seducing a prince.” With a wave he dismissed the young lord. He picked up a comm and keyed in a sequence. “Make sure that Duke Mahealani is my dinner guest when I return from my vacation.”

* * *

 

Signal bells chimed in the Grand Corridor forcing all courtier conversations to halt. Erica moved to a close wall as the herald announced over the speakers:

“ ** _His Imperial Highness, Prince Michael, Duke of Chorg, Viceroy of Saer-Ghent, Lord Commander of the Midnight Guard.”_**

As the Prince passed courtiers fell to one knee before rising. She did the same and caught sight of the tall handsome prince in Lycan battle-armor with only the purple cloak showing a hint of his Imperial status. The man was a catch as far as she was concerned.

“Greetings, my friend,” the Prince said loudly as he stopped next to the waiting General Boyd.

“Your Highness,” Sir Boyd said as he inclined his head. “The transfer is complete. You may assume your duties at any time.”

“I must speak with my uncle first before I take control. I’m sure he’ll enjoy his vacation at the Winter Palace.” Michael pulled Boyd with him. “Come, I need to clean up and eat before my meeting. You can fill me in on the way.”

Erica rose and stared at the retreating forms. A slow smile crossed her face as she left the Grand Corridor for the smaller audience halls.

As she got closer she spotted Daniel Mahealani, a frequent party companion of hers. “Greetings, my lord.”

Daniel smiled at Erica and then gave her a hug. He pressed a small plunger into her exposed arm. “You’ll need that. Peter is up to something. He used his alpha powers on me and it will be some time before I can counter their effects. Do you know why you were summoned?”

She shook her head. “No, then again Prince Peter rarely gives his reasons for anything.”

“You were made a Lycan in preparation for your wedding to Camden so you are even more susceptible to an alpha’s powers.” He gave her another injection. “Be careful and do not give him your usual sass. Do you know if they have found Gerard Argent yet?”

“No,” she shook her head. “My father only knows that Isaac and the Hounds are out now. All of House Argent’s supporting banners have surrendered. I must hurry of what you say is true.” She hugged him again and moved as quickly as decorum permitted in the Grand Corridor. Finally she arrived at the audience wing and made her way to Prince Peter’s private room. She waited outside the door for a servant to greet her.

Peter smiled and gave her a kiss on her hand. “Please sit, my lady. I’m curious about your status.”

“My status, your highness?” confusion evident in her voice.

“Yes, Lord Camden is dead and Lord Isaac would not be considered a suitable replacement though if you wished it, you could be wed to him. But what has your father decreed?”

She paused before answering. This was not what she expected. “Lord Lahey paid the contract’s release after Camden died. Father has said I get my own choice in the matter.”

Peter sat opposite her and nodded. “Interesting. You know that House Hale is the only House in the Imperium where girls are allowed the choice and boys are arranged?”

“I never thought about in, your highness. Why is that?”

He smiled broadly. “Control of the bloodlines. Every born Hale is an alpha Lycan. Less than one percent of Lycans born outside the Hale lines are alphas. We consolidated those lines over three millennia ago. We used that power to conquer other kingdoms to create the Imperium and the Great Convention of Houses. But all who marry into our House take our name. But the women get to choose because of their greater instincts. The boys find mating with someone not of our choice easier. Plus we can take a lover on the side.” He gave her a suggestive wink.

Erica rolled her eyes at the prince. “Please! You aren’t my type and as for Isaac, everyone knows he’s got issues. “

The prince laughed. “I don’t want you! I’ve had my arranged marriage and lost her and my son in the Argent treason! I will get my choice now. But you, you are free to choose. I’d say Derek is ripe for the picking.”

She could not stop her laugh before it escaped. “You’re serious? Derek?”

“He’s handsome enough though his personality could use an overhaul.”

“Your highness, Prince Derek is in love with Duke Stilinski’s son. Has been forever. The whole of the Court knows this.”

“They haven’t spoken in five years. He needs to move on and you can help this.”

“In case you didn’t know this, but I’m sure he has an arranged marriage since he is a male Hale.”

“Her Majesty and His Imperial Highness, never made their plans for their son known to me,” Peter ground out. “I am not in any position to demand he marry since he is the ranking member of this House right now. But a seduction could come in handy.” He moved closer and flashed his red eyes at her. “You will try to seduce him and get pregnant by him. The Princess Erica has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?”

* * *

 

Duke Jonathan made his way to his study. He entered and looked at his son staring out the window across the plains of their lands. “Stiles…”

“Am I to be wed to Prince Derek?” He came out and asked. He and his father were that close.

The Duke cleared his throat and pulled the data chip from his pocket. He waved it at Stiles, but the boy didn’t move. He placed it on his desk for his son to retrieve at some point. “Look that over. You’ll find the wedding contracts were signed when you were twelve and he was sixteen. Signed by the Empress and Imperial Consort as well as the Duke and Duchess. I’m the only one alive of all of us, Stiles. But I will leave the final choice for you.”

“Why?” Stiles turned to look at his father.

“Because he’s a good match and you loved each other for so long.” The Duke moved and pulled his son into a hug. “You have refused to talk to him for many years. Most of those he’s been at war. I know you’ve worried. You used your abilities to try to find him many times when it seemed the Argents were on the verge of capturing him.”

“How…how did you know?”

“Cardinal Priestess Morrell told me how to look for shock drainage from over use of magic.” He hugged his son tighter. “Princess Laura knew as well and was happy you were concerned. When you leave with him, talk to him when you get there. Yell at him, hit him if you must, but speak to him.”

Stiles picked up the chip and quickly saw everything on there. His mouth fell open. “Dad…250 million Sovereigns for my hand? I’m no prince!”

“Empress Talia and Prince Consort William thought different. Your mother and I tried to say no, but Her Majesty insisted. She said it would make clear to all what she saw, and Derek knew from the beginning, you’re special.”

* * *

 

Blades met in a flurry. The two opponents locked eyes and soon she swept left then right forcing the man to retreat before the flat blade fell on his wrist forcing his blade from his hand.

“Dammit! Cora that stings! You said this was practice!”

The princess laughed as she sheathed her blades and gave her opponent a mocking smile. “Oh poor little lord, did I hurt your feelings or delicate manhood by besting you, _again_?”

Lord Jackson Whittemore scowled, “No you didn’t, your highness. Though I find it highly unfair fighting a Lycan princess when I’m a human.”

“I could rectify that,” she smiled at him as she slipped a robe over her workout clothes. “I’m sure neither Derek nor Laura would mind. Though _Lydia_ might.”

The Marquis frowned at the mention of his wife. “What does her opinion matter? Our marriage was arranged by your mother.”

“For very good reasons, I’m sure.” Cora moved closer and patted him on the shoulder. “Poor little boy didn’t get to choose where he sticks his dick. All male Hales have that issue. Frankly I think it should be an Imperial decree. They all get locked away until they are needed.” She smiled at the look of horror on Jackson’s face. “As if the Grand Council, full of MEN, I might add, would go along with _that_.”

“You’re venomous today. Why?”

“Derek will be here soon with guests.”

Jackson paused and sat down, continuing to wipe sweat away. “Who?”

“The last two Argent princesses, one mooning Viscount, and Duke Jon’s son.” She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her.

“So my wife, her cousin, that fool McCall, and…oh God, Stiles.” Jackson frowned. “May I please leave the Castle? Be sentenced to a year’s labor at the ice flows of the Northern Wastes, anything?”

She laughed and patted him on the head. “Where, my dear lord, would be the fun in that? Lord Stiles hates you with the passion of a thousand stars and Viscount McCall is his personal lackey. I detest the idea of Argents setting foot in my ancestral home. It will need to be fumigated from their vile stench when they leave.”

“If Stiles asked Prince Derek, would he behead me?” Jackson asked with genuine fear in his eyes.

She stopped and considered the idea for a moment. “Well, you’ve done nothing treasonous, that I know of, so the Council may find the Lord Marshal killing a ruling Marquis of a Great House to be a tad too far in executing independent Imperial Authority. However, as the second vote of the Regency, the Council will never get this matter. So you’d better be on your best behavior! It might be nice to see you squirm under Stiles’ glares. Oh to see the mighty, arrogant Lord Jackson be nice to Lord Stiles. Especially since I know Derek will do anything for Stiles…anything.”

Jackson gulped and followed the Princess back into the castle proper.

* * *

 

The flight from Castle Stilinski to Castle Hale had been far longer than normal, but Derek ordered it to be evasive. He personally piloted the shuttle and then saw to his men being treated. The Seneschal had the guests safely settled. He could not avoid this any longer.

Knocking on the door, he waited the appropriate amount of time before opening it and letting himself in. He smiled at the shocked look on Stiles’ face.  

Walking over to the corner of the sitting room, Derek removed his Imperial cloak and then his uniform jacket. He placed both on the rack before sitting to remove his boots and socks. He groaned at freeing his feet from their constriction. A quick glance confirmed the smell of Stiles’ confusion. Finally, Derek removed his belt and uniform shirt leaving him only in his undershirt and trousers.

Walking past Stiles, he went into the linen closet and pulled out several blankets. Derek marched back into the sitting area and started gathering pillows and blankets.

“What are you doing?” demanded Stiles.

Derek motioned to the huge mess in the middle of the room. “Making you a pillow fort so you’ll feel safe.”

Stiles stared at Derek and then at the mound of pillows…”I was five…”

“And scared about being at the Palace and we made a pillow fort and fought off dragons and evil big sisters.” He held out his hand and smiled at Stiles.

It took a moment before he grasped the Prince’s hand but he did. Stiles allowed himself to be pulled to the fort where they arranged themselves. “This is ridiculous.”

“You love it.”

Stiles looked at Derek and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I do.” He paused for a moment before looking over at Derek. The sight of him so relaxed brought back many happy memories of them exploring Hale or Stilinski lands. “Why?”

Derek reached over and thread his fingers into Stiles’. He locked gazes and frowned. “We had just taken that first step in our relationship. I don’t regret doing that Stiles, and I never will. But Cardinal Oracle Baccari came to see me three days later while I was out training. She said for the Empire’s good you had to complete your training.”

“I would have com…” the lie could not fall from his lips. Stiles knew that back then he would have followed Derek anywhere. After that night, he knew they were meant to be together. The cruelty of that night…”That hurt you as much as me didn’t it?”

Derek looked away. “I am a Prince of the Empire and of the Lycan People. I was raised to do my duty and never have I hated it more than that night. I ripped my own heart out for the sake of Duty.” He turned to look at Stiles again. “That was why I survived the assassination, I never came back to the Palace. No matter how much my parents begged, it hurt too much to return to the scene of the crime.”

Stiles pulled Derek into a hug and they held each other. Stiles pulled away. “I’ll need time to adjust. To being friends again.”

“Of course. I’ve been on the battlefield for four years, I need to adjust as well.”

“Two things, your highness.”

“Derek, it has been and will always be, Derek to you. Though you will be a ‘Your Highness’ soon enough. Your questions?”

“Why was my training so important and can you have Jackson publically flogged?”

Derek laughed. “I don’t know, but perhaps we can ask Deucalion. I know where he is recovering. As for Jackson, we frown on abusing our authority, but he is hiding here under false pretenses. You could have him arrested. Since this is a matter of a sitting head of a Great House it is a matter for the Grand Council. I think I can arrange a meeting in six or so months.”

* * *

 

Cardinal Chancellor Deaton walked through the lower levels of the Palace to the ‘nicer’ holding cells. He waved off the guards and stared at the man in the cell. “Tell me Lord Christophe, where is your father?”

“I have no clue. Even if I did…”

“Spare me your tired excuses. I’m a mind reader. I would rather do this the easy way. But if you refuse to cooperate then I have no problem leaving you a burnt out husk.”

“I am a Lord of the Imperium and will be tried by the Imperial Grand Council as is my right.”

Deaton smiled. “You are a traitor and accomplice to the assassination of the Imperial House. I doubt Prince Peter would mind.”

“Prince Derek gave me his word.” Christophe moved away from the doors as they slid open.

“I don’t follow Derek’s orders.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my guilty pleasure series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots within plots.

Lord Isaac Lahey moved out of his mobile command unit and frowned. The ‘Hounds’ were an elite unit of the Imperial Army made up of Lycan units from various Great Houses. They finally found a possible location for Prince Argent’s hiding place. With House Argent all but broken, Gerard was no longer capable of mounting any true offensive, needing to take his campaign against Imperial House Hale into a guerilla war.

“My Lord, we think there is a structure in the heart of the forest, but a cloaking device might be present since we can’t get any readings.”

“Prepare a low grade EMP,” Isaac said while staring in the indicated direction. “Prepare three scout units to follow after it detonates.” He pulled his scarlet red cloak tighter around him. It wasn’t warmth it provided, but protection from other members of the Imperium’s aristocracy. He belonged to the personal cohort of the Grand Duke, Prince Derek, and none in the Imperium currently ranked him in precedence. The scarlet cloak was only worn by those ladies and lords who personally served the Imperial Family. It gave him the ability to stand up to all those who loved to look down on an Earl’s second son especially when the elder son was the very center of the Earl’s universe.

A clearing voice forced Isaac from his thoughts. “Yes,” he asked quietly.

“My lord, the EMP will go off in moments.”

Isaac dismissed the messenger and headed back into the center. “Signal Air Marshal Piatt to move his carrier closer to provide cover should we need it.”

“Sir, the Marshal will complain that…” a warning growl cut him off.

“If he complains inform him that I am the Theatre Commander under the Lord Marshal’s directive and if he wants to he can take it up with His Imperial Highness!” He flashed his blue eyes at crewman.

“Of course, my lord.”    

He moved back and watched the display as units moved into position to follow up after the EMP went off. “Remember, we find the traitor and bring him to the Princes and Princess. They get to destroy the last Prince Argent.”

Everyone waited for the detonation. Isaac counted to ten before he brought his comms back up. “Report.”

“The scouts are heading in. Sir, they were cloaking a large structure. If Lord Driscoll says he had no idea this was built in his forest he’s lying.”

A wicked smile slowly crossed Isaac’s face. “I think we now have cause to pay the Earl a visit.” 

* * *

 

Prince Michael strode through the hall on his way to private wing of the Palace. None of the Hales stayed in the section for years, but with the war all but over, he was going to stay there for his month at the palace. Peter had taken up residence there a few months ago, but neither Cora nor Derek came to the Imperial Palace. They refused until Gerard Argent’s head was severed from its neck.

The fall of his footsteps was light despite wearing Lycan Battlearmor. As he continued his walk he was instantly on guard. His armor flowed of liquid metal quickly covering his face and hands. His shifted into his beta form and the armor adapted. While his armor flowed, his pulled out his two swords and electrified them. In a moment he moved like lightning and the would-be attackers were reminded why Hale Alpha Lycans were the fiercest warriors in the Imperium. His counted ten assassins as he became a blur of blades and muscle. The assassins tried to counter, but he moved and severed body parts in a storm of energy and fury. His twins blades were death personified. Part of him wondered how this was so easy, but he could still sense more attackers. 

He crossed his blades as he turned and deflected at attack from behind. Michael smiled behind his mask at the Cyrodian witch. With a flick of his wrist a dart from his arm was buried in her neck.

Eleven enemies of the Hales were dead in the hall. Time was one minute ten seconds for Michael to do that. Guards came running in and stopped in awe of the carnage.

“Sweep the Palace, close off the city! No one gets in or out unless they are clean!” The prince yelled. He saw General Boyd come running. “I need to speak to Derek, now!”

Boyd nodded and followed behind the prince to a private office. He closed the door behind the prince and waited for his return.

Michael keyed in his comm code and waited for Derek’s image to appear. “Derek.”

“Why are alarms going off at the Palace,” his cousin asked.

“There was an assassination squad that I just took out. But I don’t think they were meant for me.”

Derek’s face scrunched in confusion. “Explain.”

“They weren’t able to deal with my fighting style. If they were meant for me then they would have been able to counter my twin blade style. I think they were meant for Peter. He uses one blade and is almost entirely defensive until he sees his opening.”

“While you and I are aggressive, almost brutal, in our moves. Plus he relies on his other alpha abilities.” Derek’s eyebrow’s arched as he thought. “If they were meant for him…”

“If the squad could not be cancelled because of communication silence then he could be in danger,” Michael answered.

Derek nodded. He turned from the view screen and motioned for an aide. “Send for Colonel Parrish. Dispatch two House Companies to the Winter Palace now.” He turned back to Michael, “Sweep the Palace. There has to be some form of communication there. Find them.”

Michael walked out and tapped Boyd on the shoulder. “Bring me Christophe Argent. I want to talk to him.”

* * *

 

Klaxons sounded across the gardens and throughout the castle. Cora looked up from her book and watched as the House shields started forming. “I didn’t give that order,” she muttered as she stood up. She glanced over at her companions who was all sprawled out on the lawn. “Into the castle, now!”

A guard came running up to the princess. “Your Highness, your brother needs to speak to you at once.”

Cora took off after the guard and only listened to see if Stiles, Scott and the rest followed. The communications room was ready for her. “Derek? What’s going on?”

The image of Prince Derek blurred for a second and then settled. “Cora, there was an attempt on Michael’s life just moments ago. We’re dispatching House troops to the Winter Palace to support Peter. You get our guests comfortable, we’re on lockdown.”

She nodded and killed the transmission. Slowly walking out, she moved towards the sitting room that her guests would rest in. All of them looked up as Cora returned.

“You might as well know,” Cora said to them. “There was an assassination attempt on Michael just now.”

Stiles stood up instantly, followed by Lydia and Jackson. “Is he okay?”

“Michael thinks that it was not intended for him, but for Peter. He was able to counter the fighting style too easily.” Cora moved further into the room and sat down. “It simply means that tensions are still high across the Imperium. We’d hoped to get the government moving again on a more normal footing…”

“We need a Monarch for that,” Lydia stated quietly.

Cora nodded and leaned back in her chair. She smiled at Jackson as he gave her a drink. “I know, but Derek doesn’t want to…we all hold out hope that we can cure Laura and bring her out of this coma. Derek…he doesn’t want the throne. He spent his entire life preparing to serve an Empress, be it mom or Laura. He wanted to be ‘The Grand Duke’ after dad passed on, but Emperor, that never crossed his mind.”

Stiles moved closer and patted Scott’s leg. “No one wants that either. The Imperial House has suffered greatly already. But it’s been years now and I know my father and Duke Mahealani would support placing Derek on the throne.”

Jackson cleared his throat. “It’s not as clear as that, Stiles, and you know it. The Grand Council will have something to say as would the remnant of House Hale. There has been movement since the assassination to remove House Hale as the Imperial holder, but the impediment remains that they are the only alpha Lycans and monarchs of that People.”

“Which is why my grandfather was nuts in the first place,” Lydia responded. She stared at Allison, who nodded in agreement. “The Hales have ruled the Lycans for millennia. It would be chaos.”

Cora stood and motioned for them to be silent. “We will discuss this further, once Derek returns. There are things we need to discuss, but I think he needs to be present.”

* * *

 

Alarms sounding were never something Peter wanted to interrupt his meditation. He pulled his awareness back front and center as two of his aides came running into his room.

“Your Highness, we need to get you to the bunker. Prince Michael was attacked at the palace.”

“What?” Peter was on his feet in an instant. Derek constantly berated him for his lack of armor or body-shield, but Peter refused to hide behind those. Cowards had ripped the heart of his family out; he would not go down with a fight.

“He survived, but they believe it was set for you. Col. Parrish is on his way with two House Companies to secure the grounds.”

Peter grabbed his sword from the wall and pulled on his cloak. He reviewed the data as he slid on his glasses. “The castle shields are up. Derek ordered that?”

“Yes, your highness, he was worried about a systemic attack.”

Peter abruptly stopped. “None of this makes sense.” He looked over the report again. “They sacrificed an assassination squad that would have no use against Michael instead of waiting. Why?”

He sat in his office and thought for awhile before he frowned. “Lord Stiles and the Lady Whittemore are at Castle correct?”

His aide nodded. “Prince Derek ordered it so.”

Peter waved him off. “I have no time for that now. Prepare a shuttle. I’m going home. When Col. Parrish arrives, he is to act as though I am still here. Keep my standard over the palace. I’ll be gone for only a couple of days at the most.”

* * *

 

Isaac walked through the abandoned fortress. “They were here as little as two days ago. They left in a hurry.”

A hologram of Derek walked beside him. “What do your senses tell you otherwise? How many were there?”

Several of the Hounds moved out and the entire forest was being searched. Isaac shook his head. “Your Highness, I don’t know. There are masking agents present.”

They continued to walk until one of the Hounds walked up and gave a scrap of clothing to Isaac. “My lord, we found this. It is the crest of House Montclair”

Derek hissed beside him. “Kali,” he muttered and vanished.

Isaac’s eyebrows shot up. “Where did you find that? Show me.” He followed the Hound and ordered that area of the abandoned base torn apart. “Get a profiler in here. We need to start building everything. Finstock and his men will come soon, but Derek will have questions. We need answers!”

* * *

 

“I asked to see Christophe hours ago! Where is he?” Michael demanded.

“Your Highness, the guards down there refuse us access. They said they have orders from the Chancellor. Only he has access to the prisoner.”

Michael stood from his chair and pulled on his cloak. “Come with me.” Fury radiated from him as he stormed his way down to the detention level. The guards posted were not those of House Hale or the Imperial Guard or Army. “Who are you and why are you down here?”

One of the guards came forward and frowned. “We report to the Chancellor.”

“I am a Prince of the Imperium and the Lord Governor of the Imperial Palace and City. You have no authority to deny me access to this prisoner or any place without an Imperial Edict which the Chancellor has no authority to issue!” Michael roared.

The guards stepped back and Michael frowned when his advance was stopped. He frowned as he realized that the Chancellor had done something. “Magic,” he muttered. Michael pulled out his swords and shifted into his beta form. He gathered all his energy and pushed against the barrier as all of the Hale alphas had been taught. His eyes blazed with fury at being denied in his own city and palace. With a deafening roar, he shattered the barrier and moved toward the now frightened guards.

“Arrest them and hold them for treason,” Michael yelled as he moved towards Christophe’s cell. The sight before him had him screaming for a medic. Christophe Argent was naked and splayed on the floor. Michael checked his pulse. “Get him to the Infirmary. Find me Chancellor Deaton!”

* * *

 

The shields around Castle Hale shimmered in the dwindling sunlight. Derek’s shuttle moved through a window in them and landed smoothly at one of the landing pads. His presence wasn’t announced here otherwise the comings and goings of the Imperial Family would be legion. His ancestral home was his true home, not the cold Palace with all its intrigue. He pulled his cloak tighter across his body as he made his way into the Castle.

He nodded as he passed servants and waved at a few of the staff that he enjoyed bantering with. The quick meal from the shuttle sat in his stomach, but he would not ask the staff to find him something now. He’d grab some fruit when he had a chance. Slowly he pushed open the doors to the main Sitting Room and nodded at the assembled.

“It’s about time you got here,” grumped Cora. “I refused to hold dinner past a reasonable hour. I hope you ate.”

“I’m a soldier, I’m used to eating when I can.” Derek nodded at the guests. He smiled at Stiles, but the rest a simple nod. “There’s news.”

Stiles rose and went to pour Derek a drink of his favorite fruit juices. All the servants had been dismissed from the room, but Stiles knew that was standard for the castle. He handed the blue colored drink to Derek. “Your Most Imperial Highness,” he managed to say without laughing.

Derek leaned his head back and laughed. “I was ten and your friend over there pissed me off.” Derek pointed right at Jackson. “What was it again that you said Jackson?”

Lydia and Allison sat up straighter. Cora leaned forward. “What is this?” she asked.

Jackson sunk lower in his chair. “I really don’t…”

Scott started laughing. “I remember! Stiles wanted to punch you. You two have had issues since you were six!”

“Jackson thought that he should be an Imperial Highness because he was so much prettier than everyone else.” Derek smirked at the slumping Marquis. “He commented that since he was so pretty he had to rank above sons of dukes and even princes.”

Stiles smiled broadly. “Derek frowned and simply declared that he was a Most Imperial Highness because he was a prettier wolf and Jackson should be careful or his pretty nose might end up pretty broken.”

“Derek!” Cora laughed. “Wait, is that when Laura put flowers from the garden in your hair?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes and mother was furious that she had pulled so many in early bloom. But she still had a few images taken of me all in flowers.”

“She gave my mom one of those framed images.” Stiles said. “I have it now.”

“So this will be a thing again?’ Lydia asked. “You will be his consort?”

 Stiles rolled his eyes. “Any man who will build me pillow forts to make me comfortable can’t be all bad.” Stiles was about to continue, but Derek cut him off.

“As much as I would like to continue this, there are more pressing matters at hand. Lord Isaac discovered something at an Argent base. He found a crest from House Montclair.”

Cora frowned. “The Countess Kali? What does that…” She leaned back and sighed. “Montclair, of course.”

“What are you talking about?” demanded Lydia.

Derek and Cora traded looks before he started speaking. “History and the consequences of seizing power. Some families have long memories. We’ve ruled the Lycans for generations and pulled in all the alpha lines. If, and it hasn’t happened in over two centuries, an alpha is born outside of our bloodline, he or she is brought into our House. But before the Lycans were unified, several Houses held power in equal measure of all of us.

“The Montclairs were one of those Houses that used to rule a segment of the Lycans. There are a handful of Houses that still hold Great House status from that great Lycan war.”

Cora nodded. “There are rumors, and mother may have known, of ways for a beta to be elevated to alpha status by magic. Such knowledge would be hidden.”

Stiles gasped, “Cardinal Deucalion and the monastery! But I thought the Argents attacked and destroyed the ancient library there?”

Allison gasped. “Despite what some people might think,” She glared at Cora, “I know that my father would never condone such a thing. But then again, I was sent into exile by him once the war started.”

“We had an idea that you were missing. Finstock could not locate you regularly.” Derek shrugged. “I know you had nothing to do with this – disaster. But it calls into question exactly what we are up against. We know of Prince Argent’s treason.”

The door opened and Peter strode in. “And I figure I’m under suspicion. Please, Derek, subtlety has never been your strong suit. And I don’t blame you since I have run the government pretty much since Laura was poisoned.”

“And been pushing for the throne to be occupied,” Cora supplied. “Naked ambition is the scent you reek of, uncle.”

Derek was about to say something when his Senior Intelligence Officer walked in and handed him a note. Derek followed him out into the hall. He paid no attention to the carping between Cora and Peter. The snarky barbs that Stiles and Lydia were adding made him want to smile, but the report in front of him confirmed more of his fears.

He looked at his aide. “Have Cardinal Morrell join Michael at the Palace. See if Cardinal Baccari knew anything about this.” Derek turned back into the room and could see that his sister and uncle were moments from baring their teeth at each other.

“Enough! Princess Allison, I regret to inform you that your father has been injured and is currently in the Palace Infirmary. Chancellor Deaton had him under guard against the wishes of Prince Michael. There is a hunt for the Chancellor going on currently.”

Peter sat down next to Scott and smiled at the Viscount. “My haven’t you turned into quite the handsome young lord.” He smiled wickedly, winked, and then turned to Derek. “The reason I came here is simple; I need Lord Stiles and the Lady Whittemore to work with me. Your news, and aren’t you just full of the good kind, feeds my suspicion that the Argent war has been a cover for a true move against us.”

Derek nodded. “Yes, the only way to dispose us is to find or create a new group of alphas. With only four of us available, this is the weakest we’ve been in generations.”

“Indeed,” Peter nodded. “There are plots within plots and we have to find the mastermind fast.”    


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conspiracies are slowly unmasked.

Prince Peter looked out of Castle Hale and took a deep breath. He could feel all the Lycans around the estate and the power they provided his family. But most of that power went to the Monarch and head of the House. His personal cohort was up at the Winter Palace playing a game of deception at the moment.

“You are thinking far too loud, uncle,” Princess Cora said as she walked in. “Though far be it from me to interrupt your plotting.”

“Why is the assumption that I am always plotting?” Peter turned to her and allowed a hint of his fangs to show.

Cora rolled her eyes and sat down next to where he stood. “Oh, please! None of us have been afraid of you in a fair fight since we turned twelve. You’ve earned your reputation for plotting, uncle. Though I still think you care for what happens to the family more than you desire the throne.” She decided bluntness needed to rule the day.

“I know Derek thinks I want the throne even though he doesn’t. He’s been trained since birth to protect the family and the throne. Always family first because we are the Imperium. I would see our enemies broken beneath our feet. I would have rivers of their blood spill across the flagstones of the throne room. I would break them all of any idea that they can challenge us for our right to rule.”

Peter sat down next to Cora and sighed. “As much as I am the only one who should rule, I am the last one of the Hales who can rule. I know this. You must get Derek to tell me where Cardinal Deucalion is being treated. I know that Derek has hidden him for security reasons, but he holds the answers to curing Laura.”

“With Deaton now following his own path we are in danger of the entire Order being corrupted against us,” Cora noted. “Morrell and Baccari must remain allied with us or else we have a fight we might not be able to win. There are only four of us.”

“That is also why we need Deucalion; we need to know if he was allied with Deaton and betrayed.” Peter rubbed his eyes. “Just so you know I have Lady Erica Reyes on a quest to seduce Derek.”

She laughed, looked at Peter, and then laughed even harder. “Derek has not left Stiles’ side since they started their reconciliation. Duke Stilinski has formally accepted the terms laid down by mother to him for their marriage. Erica won’t even be a blip on Derek’s radar.”

“Pity, I was hoping she would spit out a new generation of Hales quickly. Though this will add fuel to his fire that I am out to get him.” Peter rolled his eyes. “And Stiles will also be pissed since he has always viewed Derek as his.”

“I would fall on your sword soon or else it will be worse.” Cora stood and laughed. “And don’t think I don’t know that you really want a monarch on the throne to grant you a boon.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“You need an Empress to dissolve the union between the Whittemores. Since mother arranged it only her successor can undo it. You have always admired Lydia.”

Peter laughed as he walked out. “Don’t think I don’t know that you would benefit as well.”

* * *

 

Lord Isaac jumped over a fallen tree, his spear fully extended and energized. He drove it through one of Argent’s men like he was soft butter. Smoothly and swiftly, he yanked it out and impaled another foe. The Hounds moved swiftly, wiping out the small force they’d encountered.

“Any communications equipment with them?” Isaac asked. He scanned the area and remained vigilant.

“None, my lord, but this is the third group we’ve encountered. They must be close.”

Isaac did a slow turn and frowned. “Find me a map and plot out all the locations where we’ve been hit. See if we can’t deduce where they are coming from.” He retracted his spear and put it away. “Prince Derek wants answers yesterday.”

Two more Hounds walked up to Isaac and one handed him a sealed evidence bag. “My lord, we found a piece of another seal. Baron Masterson’s on this and a number of supplies that are marked for his territory. Perhaps we should ask Lord Driscoll how much trade he does with the Baron?”

Palming the bag, Isaac hit a button on his wrist. “Inform Master Finstock that Lord Driscoll may have information he isn’t willingly sharing. He and his Intelligence group have ways of making him talk. I will inform Prince Derek about Baron Ennis. He and Lady Kali are the closest of friends. We may have more enemies that we thought.”

* * *

 

Lord Stiles followed Prince Derek into a rather abandoned looking castle. “I don’t mind getting away, but this is a bit rustic for my tastes.”

The prince turned and glared at his future consort. “Be quiet, you are a member of the Order here, be mindful of traps.”

In an instant Stiles lost his playful demeanor and began to chant under his breath. “There is a doorway up ahead. There are spells on it.”

Derek nodded and led them to it. He waited a bit and then keyed in a sequence to an older keypad. The door gave way and the prince pushed it open. The large interior was illuminated with candle light. Derek closed the door and led Stiles deeper into the room.

“Your Highness, I have been expecting you.”

Stiles looked and saw an aged man in Cardinal’s robes approach them. There were scars on his face and hands, but his voice was strong. “Cardinal Deucalion?”

The Cardinal Prince laughed. “Somewhere the Empress is laughing. Lord Stiles is willingly accompanying Prince Derek.” He turned serious suddenly. “Derek, there is a conspiracy against the throne and House Hale. The monastery and library were attacked for two things. One, the spell to save Princess Laura and the other was the ability to raise a Lycan to alpha status.”

“Do you know how to save Laura?” Derek begged.

“Yes, they used a combination of things to knock her down and inhibit her healing abilities.” He sat down and handed a small piece of paper to Derek. “That will start the process of healing, but I must warn you it will take some time for her to regain her full strength.”

The cardinal moved towards a desk and picked up a book. He opened it up and out came a projection of a young man. “But you must seek out Lord Matthew Daehler. He was the one who came to the library and researched ways to inhibit an alpha. It wasn’t until later that we found out he had done such a thing. But he must have left code in the system because we were attacked shortly after we discovered this.

“But the secret he wanted more, the heart of the conspiracy, to raise an alpha from a beta. There is no way he has the full ritual. Your family holds half of it in its archives at Castle Hale. The Circle only knows that much. And what we knew we had in two places. Those Lycans working with him may have part of it. But it was Argent forces that attacked us. I find it strange that Argents would work with Lycans to depose House Hale.”

Stiles moved closer to the Cardinal.  “What of Cardinal Chancellor Deaton? Would he be a conspirator?”

“He defied Michael’s authority and tortured Christophe Argent for information,” growled Derek. “He’s recovering, but in a medically induced coma. Until Laura is made Empress, we cannot remove him as Chancellor and until you are fully healed, there are not enough votes in the Circle to have him tried since he’s a Cardinal.”

Deucalion frowned. “I was not aware that Deaton was part of the conspiracy. But such things move quickly and with many parts. I would be wary of any spies that might have penetrated your household. They need information from your home.”

Derek nodded. “Thank you, Your Eminence, for your time. Recover because we need you for dealing with one traitor. Lord Stiles, if you will?” Derek turned and left and Stiles followed him. He said nothing until they were on the shuttle. “How many acolytes do you think were listening?”

“At least three that I could sense. Why?”

“Because I do not trust that man. Cardinal Morrell has a plan to revive Laura and I would use that first. If I gave her this spelled potion and it failed then I would be guilty of fratricide. He would not defend me and your word as my betrothed would be dismissed.” Derek sighed as they left the ruins.

“How did you know this?” Stiles looked at Derek and groused, “What are you hiding?”

“I was warned, rather cryptically, by Cardinal Baccari, back when I made you go to training. I realized recently this was what she meant.

‘ _An old power lingers in the flames. Hidden will be his poisoned fangs.   Challenges will arise from all corners. Broken the ancient house falters. Bared necks turn at open throats. Fallen kings rise to tackle thrones. This union in deception wins as a son falls to evil sins. The queen in flames passes on and alpha blood flows no more._ ’

“There was more, but that is what I recall.” Derek sighed. He pulled out a syringe and filled it with his blood. “Test that potion and spell on my blood. I think the results will be gruesome.”

Stiles fumed. “You could have told me about that little…verse…you just recited.” He ran a hand through his now too long hair. “I understand making me fulfill my training. This was a heavy burden though.”

“I didn’t remember it until I arrived at the burning monastery. We rescued Deucalion from Argent troops there. There was no doubt that they attacked, but nothing added up. We need to find Daehler and see what he knows. If Deucalion gave up his name then he might be as good as dead.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Castle Hale. Derek walked into the main family room and half smiled to see Peter and Cora playing cards against Jackson and Lydia. Scott was sitting near Allison as they played chess.

“I hate to interrupt, but I need you four to come with me.” Derek turned to Stiles and pointed as his consort’s hand. “Please go do that now. I need to be sure.”

He walked out of the room and headed down to the Infirmary and nodded at the guards flanking the hallway. Two doctors rose as he and the other members of the House came in.

“Please open the door and leave the suite.”

Peter stepped in front of Derek. “I thought you were going to get the cure from Deucalion? This course of action is risky.”

Stiles came running in and leaned against the wall. “Yeah, I didn’t even get to the spell part. Your blood caught fire the moment a drop of the potion touched it. I think that spell would have killed you all.”

“What spell?” Lydia asked. She took the paper from Stiles and read it quickly. “This is a blood curse hidden in healing words as is the potion.” She looked up at Derek. “House Hale would have died if you tried this.”

Derek nodded. “We try this then. Cora, take Laura’s left arm. Peter, take her right.” Derek stepped behind her bed and put his hands on her shoulders. “Jackson, stand next to Cora, Lydia, next to Peter. Stiles I need you with me. You will serve as our anchors.”

In an instant, Derek shifted to his beta form as did the other two alphas. He sank his claws into his sister’s shoulder as Cora and Peter sank theirs into her arms. Slowly he touched the raging inferno of power that was his by birth and sent it down to her. He felt two other lines of energy join his. It was then he felt it, a wall around Laura’s power. He pushed with all his strength. Time faded as he struggled. His power began to fade only Stiles holding anchor kept him from being lost. Suddenly, he was thrown back as were the other two.

Stiles came around and smiled. “Laura?”

A weak cough came from her mouth. “How long?” she tried to sit up, but fell back.

Peter managed to get to his feet. “Too long, my dear.” He quickly arranged the bed so she was more sitting than lying. “Much has happened.”

“I don’t remember what happened.” She blinked a few times and started trying to stretch. She noticed that Derek and Cora were leaning against the wall. “What did you do?”

“We used our power to break through and free yours.” Peter took a deep breath. “We will require some rest before we are at full strength. Gerard is renegade and his forces smashed. But…”

Derek moved and hugged his sister. “We have many enemies and I must go deal with one. You cannot leave here for a few days. They must all still think you broken. They will wait until they think we’ve tried their solution.”

“Where are you going?” Cora asked as she hugged Laura.

“The one place no one expects me to be. Stiles and I are going to the Palace.”

* * *

 

 Prince Michael frowned as he walked into one of the Imperial conference rooms. This was one of the rooms reserved for the Imperial House to use, but not the Emperor or Prince Regent, they had another room. Sitting down at the table was The Marquis Estaban Reyes, Lord Minister of Justice. Quelling the sigh he so wanted to let escape or the accompanying eye roll, Michael nodded at the man.

“My Lord, what can I do for you?”

The Minister stood and bowed. “Your Highness, as you are the Imperial Governor and current representative of the Imperial House, I must inform you that a petition is circulating among the dukes about the Regency. The Great Convention lays out specific protocols for a Council of Regency. That time is coming to an end. The Grand Council will be forced to convene and the matter of the Throne settled.”

Michael stared at the Minister for a moment. “I am one of the Dukes that must sign that discharge petition and I’ve not seen it and I know Derek has full authority as Grand Duke of Beacon and the Acting Archduke Hale and he’s not had it either. Duke Stilinski would never sign that document.”

“But Duke Mahealani is on the fence, Your Highness, and he would be the fifth signature. There is only a month left before the Council of Regency’s statutory authority is over. House Hale holds the Imperium, that is not in dispute, but a new Emperor must ascend to the Throne. Prince Michael, a decision must be made. There will be no extension of that authority. The dukes are seeing to that.”

“Laura is not dead!” Michael growled.

“The law is clear, Your Highness.” The Minister rose and bowed. “I am sorry, but this is how it must be.”

Michael watched as the other man walked out of the room. He sat back in his chair while he absently keyed in a sequence on his wrist. Moments later General Boyd walked in. Michael motioned for him to sit.

“Have we found Deaton?” Michael heard the fatigue in his voice. Despite being an alpha, he felt bone tired suddenly. “Any news at all?”

Boyd shook his head. “No, sir, but we are searching the extensive network of catacombs under the High Temple. He found that they had two secret ways in and out of the city and the Imperial Complex. To the extent that I could, I’ve removed their guards and replaced them with mine…”

Both of them looked up as announcement bells chimed throughout the Palace.

“ **His Imperial Highness, The Grand Duke of Beacon, The Prince Derek, Lord Marshal of the Imperium.”**

Michael stood up and pulled on his cloak. He headed towards the door and knew Boyd followed right behind him. They made it down to the end of the Grand Corridor as Derek was approaching. There was a wave of people kneeling and rising as the Prince passed by. Michael inclined his head to his cousin as Boyd bowed to his alpha.

Derek nodded at both of them. “Boyd, Stiles will brief you. I need to speak to Michael.”

The two princes watched as Boyd left with Lord Stiles and they went back up to the conference room. They shared a quick embrace before Derek sprawled in one of the chairs.

“Something urgent must have brought you here. You haven’t been here in years,” Michael mentioned. “I must tell you that I had a visit from Minister Reyes, there is a discharge petition among the dukes. Your ascension is being forced.”

Derek sagged and sighed. “Too many moving parts. Stiles is with Boyd to find and apprehend Lord Matthew Daehler. He was instrumental in poisoning Laura.”

“And you didn’t want even a secure transmission to possibly be hacked. What do you know?”

The doors burst open and Boyd hurled a visibly shaken Matt Daehler to the floor. Derek moved on him in a flash. Eyes changed to red as he met the gaze of the stunned lord and peered into his mind. Tightly, he gripped the young man until he was whimpering. Derek broke the mind lock and backhanded the lord away from him.

“Boyd, call the Minister of Justice to this room. Stiles, get Cora and Peter to this meeting via hologram. Michael, please find Dukes Stilinski and Mahealani and have them join us as well. Under my authority as Lord Marshal and under the Seal of Regency, more than one House is going to feel my wrath.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war comes to a climax.

The Imperial Grand Council Chamber was large and impressive when full, but when it had as few occupants as it currently did, it was imposing and oppressive. Prince Derek sat down at the head of the semicircular table on the upper dais, but not in the Throne or Regent’s chair. Seated on either side of him by hologram were Princess Cora and Prince Peter. Prince Michael sat on the other side of Cora, with Dukes Stilinski and Mahealani on the other side of Peter.

On the level below the Council members were the places for the Ministers, but the only occupant was the Minister of Justice, The Marquis Reyes. Seated in the center of the room, with all those members looking down on him, strapped to a chair, was Lord Matthew Daehler.

“I call this Council of Regency to Order,” stated Prince Peter. “This is a closed meeting with a quorum of the ducal sub-council present.”

“Objection,” Mahealani barked. “There is not a ducal quorum present.”

Michael raised a finger from his hand. “Duke of Chorg here, Royal Duke, Council Member, Derek is both Archduke Hale (Acting) and Grand Duke of Beacon, Royal Ducal titles both, and Council member. Peter is Duke of Steed, also a Royal Duke and Council Member. Then there are you two.” He pointed at Stilinski and Mahealani, “And that gives us a needed sub-council quorum.”

Mahealani rolled his eyes and nodded to the chair.

“It appears that there has been a conspiracy against this House and the Imperium for many years,” Prince Derek began. “As much as we had been aware of House Argent’s antagonism against the Lycan conquest and their subsequent loss of autonomy many millennia ago; we have been blind to all the machinations against us.” He pointed to Daehler. “Begin.”

The confined young lord squirmed a bit before starting. “I became involved when I was serving as the assistant to Cardinal Prince Deucalion. I showed promise as an acolyte and though I’m noble born, not the heir of my House, so I was a member of the Order and served the Circle.

“He hated that House Hale held full control over the Imperium, that the Circle and Order were subject to their control through the Great Convention and Grand Council. The primary issue has always been the Hale control of the alpha lines. Deucalion is human born from a Lycan line and knew his family was once far more prominent in the Lycan hierarchy. He knew of legends stating that magic could raise a beta Lycan to alpha status. But the ancient Library at the monastery he ran was old beyond record. That was part of the reason he lived there was to hide his real activities.

“By the time I served him, he came to the conclusion that even if he had the spell, he could not win. He had to depose the Hales, but without his fingerprints. It was easy to seduce Princess Katherine Argent and get her to convince her father that the Hales could be targeted at the Palace. It simply required the right leverage.”

Derek shifted his gaze subtly from the prisoner to General Boyd. The powerful beta slipped from the room quietly.

Daehler took a deep breath and continued. “Once Kate was enthralled, she was instructed to seduce a key member of Palace staff, but not a member of the Household. She was able to suborn Master Finstock. The explosive device was smuggled in through his channels and he never knew it.

“While this was happening, Deucalion convinced Gerard Argent to preposition his forces to attack Imperial Army outposts as an opening to deposing the Hales. He did not expect that five members of the House would not be present for the Harvest Festival. The plan for was all the Hales to die and that would incapacitate the entire Lycan people in one blow. The Argents would seize power and Deucalion and his small group would enter Castle Hale to find the spell to raise betas to Alphas.”

The hologram of Peter shifted for a second. “That is rather straight forward, but how did other Lycan Great Houses get involved?”

“May I have a sip of water?” Daehler asked. A guard came forward and let him have some from a straw. Once he finished, the prisoner looked at Peter and nodded. “Deucalion did not want the Argents on the throne. He promised the Montclairs and the Mastersons a piece of the pie if they formed an alliance to with other Lycans in the aftermath to fight off the treason committed by the Argents.

“The Countess Kali and the Baron Ennis would look like the spontaneously developed alpha powers with no alphas alive and become natural leaders of the Lycans, so too would Deucalion’s twin nephews. Authority of the Imperium would be fractured and a new power sharing convention called and ratified. That was the plan.”

The holograms of Cora and Peter vanished. Michael stood up and walked out of the room. Derek jumped from the upper level of the chamber to the floor in a single bound. An electrified knife was in his hand and he quickly forced open Daehler’s mouth. In a second, he cut out his tongue and poured a foul smelling liquid down the mage’s throat.

“By my authority as Head of House Hale and Lord Marshal, I strip you of your ability to ever touch magic again.” A soldier walked over carrying a tray. Derek picked up a syringe and forced it through the side of Daehler’s skull and injected the solution directly into his brain. “You will never talk again. By the end of the week you will be as though you were born brain addled. This is your punishment for treason. Death is too good; you are stripped of your vaunted intelligence, magic, and your silver tongue.”

Derek motioned to the guards they removed the screaming man from the chamber. The Lord Marshal looked up at the three remaining men in the room. “Minister, I am officially informing you that, as we are still under an Authorized War Resolution, as Lord Marshal, I am declaring martial law. I have full authority to do this as a member of the Regency, as the senior member of the Imperial Household, and Lord Marshal.” He looked over at the two Dukes who were stunned. “Your Graces, thank you for your attendance.” He turned and left the room.

* * *

 

Lord Isaac watched as landing shuttles touched down around the area. His Hounds were fully engaged, but now he knew Col. Parrish was bringing his House troops to bear. An explosion near him made him turn his head.

“Your Highness, we’ve breached the hidden fortress. You may land when you are ready.”

He was shocked when one of the specially designed shuttles landed near his position. He dropped to a knee as a fully armed and armored Peter walked down the plank.

“Isaac, maintain containment and prepare to drag Lord Driscoll from his manor. I will deal with Argent personally.”

The battle raged around them. Peter ignored everything as he walked between the fighters without blinking. The gaping hole where Isaac’s Hounds punched through loomed ahead. Peter stepped into the darkness and finally drew his long sword. His battlearmor flowed around his face and hands as he moved further into the fray.

“Your Highness, Prince Derek sends word that all units are engaged.”

Peter smiled behind his helmet. “Send word that I will be bringing back the grand prize soon.”

* * *

 

The War Room was in full swing as Derek walked down to the main status board. Holograms showed multiple points across the Imperium.

“Your Highness, Prince Peter has joined up with Lord Isaac. Prince Michael’s troops have landed at Masterson Manor. Princess Cora’s forces have engaged the Montclair troops as well. General Boyd’s troops are rounding up all the conspirators here at the Palace.”

Derek pointed to a small Air Group moving towards a distant point. He chuckled for a second. “Inform Air Marshal Piatt that he may fire when ready. I’ll want visual confirmation of a body when it’s done.” 

He knew he didn’t need to watch to know more than a dozen missiles were on the way to destroy Cardinal Deucalion’s hideout. “Continue monitoring all progress. I’m going to find our wayward Chancellor.”

* * *

 

Cora grinned as she brought her twin blades to bear and engaged Countess Kali. “Thought you could be an alpha did you?” mocked Cora. She feinted left and moved right. “How silly of you!”

They crossed blades again. Cora shifted back and killed another two guards that tried to come defend Kali. She laughed as Kali shifted into her beta form. “Oh please,” Cora mocked again. “I’m not even going to give you the satisfaction of thinking I need to shift to beat you into submission.”

A whirl of blades met again and Cora moved to counter all of the Countess’ moves. Sensing an opening, Cora kicked down and into Kai’s knee. It afforded her an opening and she brought her blade down perfectly to sever the tips of three of her fingers on her right hand. A quick flick and she did the same to the last finger and thumb on Kali’s right hand.

“Permanently declawed on your right hand,” Cora said as she moved back and watched Kali cradle her maimed hand. “You are guilty of treason and you are beaten, do not make me wound you more now.”

Kali attacked again and Cora danced backwards, watching as the Countess tried to attack with her feet and one good hand, having abandoned a true weapon. Cora wheeled and executed a perfect kick to Kali’s jaw.

She moved closer to the injured noble. “Stay down!”

“Never!”

Cora swiftly moved around and brought her sword down on Kali’s left hand. “Now both your hands are declawed.” She extended her fangs and roared. Kali turned her neck and whimpered. “You and Ennis will share the same fate.” She motioned towards several waiting guards. “To the Palace. Gag her first.”

* * *

 

“Ennis, Ennis, Ennis,” Michael groaned as he traded blows and the swords bounced off each other. “Your forces are beaten, your House in ruins, Kali is also captured. Surrender!”

An answering roar forced Michael to bring both his blades to bear and attack in earnest. His superior reflexes, speed, and power began to overwhelm the Lycan beta. They traded blows before Ennis leapt backwards and shifted.

“I will no longer bow to the Hales! I will be an alpha in my own right!”

“Highly unlikely,” Michael deadpanned and roared back at the beta forcing him to freeze. “Can’t be an alpha if a little roar makes you wet yourself.”

Ennis jumped towards Michael in a full frontal attack. Michael turned away from the attack and brought his sword down full force on Ennis’ left foot, severing it at the ankle. The energy in the blade cauterized the wound instantly.

“You are beaten. You will be stripped of your lands and titles. You will face the harshest punishments by a traitor to the Lycan people.” Michael shifted to his beta form and roared. Ennis cowered beneath him, also in his beta form. Several of Michael’s troops ran in. “Hold him. Michael pulled out an electrified knife and proceeded to declaw the fallen beta. The prince held out his hand and one of troops handed him a special tool. Michael quickly used it to remove Ennis’ four primary fangs.

“Take him to the medical tent and treat his ankle. He will need to be fitted with a prosthetic before he joins the mining force on the northern fields.” He looked at Ennis and scoffed. “A declawed and defanged Lycan. No one will fear you ever again.”

* * *

 

Peter slowly advanced into the darkened area. He could hear his opponent breathing deeply. By smell he knew that Gerard Argent was ill, but also under some powerful drugs to enhance his body. “Burning out what little life force you have left to try to beat me?” Peter asked.

“I will avenge my fallen!”

Scoffing, Peter raised his blade high into the air. “It is my family that has been broken. It is you who will pay the final price. The Lycans who were part of my family’s suffering will meet a far more gruesome end. You will be publically beheaded. But more so, you will die with the knowledge that your line, your very name, will go extinct. Allison will marry Michael and alpha Lycans will be born from her. Your other granddaughter will have her union annulled and married to me…

“NO!” Gerard ran from his spot and swung his heavy broad sword at the prince. “My House will not become whelps for you mongrels!”

Peter parried each move by the older man. He could sense the energy draining from his failing body. All Peter had to do was let the last Argent prince wear out his strength.

“Fight me you coward!”

“Coward?!!” Peter roared. “Says the man who used a bomb to kill children! Says the man who did not follow the order of things and openly declare hostilities! No, the coward is you Gerard Argent.”

He moved like the wind and brought the handle of his long sword down on the back of Argent’s neck. The old prince splayed on the floor moaning. Peter kicked him once in the stomach. “I cannot inflict the amount of pain on you that would ever make us even. My House and family were ripped apart by you. You could not fathom what we experienced. But, you will see the end of your House. Christophe will be snipped as all men who no longer desire children are done. We are not so cruel as to remove his pleasure.” Peter leaned closely to Gerard. “No, but I hear rumor that he enjoys a very good romp with his fellow male soldiers.”

The old man tried to move, but the pain from his neck and midsection kept him prone. “We will find a way…”

Several soldiers marched in and soon the deposed prince was in shackles. Peter’s eyes flared red and he smiled at the broken man. “No, you won’t.”

* * *

 

Derek returned to the War Room after he’d been informed of Gerard’s capture. Deaton would have to wait since he knew that the final piece of the conspiracy had to play out. Finstock and several members of the Intelligence Department were in custody awaiting interrogation to see who was compromised and how deeply. A single small shuttle landed near Castle Hale and he knew that was the final act in motion.

“Sir, we think Chancellor Deaton has fled to the High Temple.”

“No, he’s hiding in the catacombs. Summon Isaac and his Hounds; we’ll let them search for the most part and then I will deal with that traitor. General Boyd, we have incoming. Prepare the special cells for all our recently fallen guests.”

Even as Derek spoke, he watched the hologram of that small craft and the life sign inside of it. He shook his head because it confirmed his worst fears.

* * *

 

“How can they leave us here?” Scott groaned. “We aren’t even members of House Hale!”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “My father accepted Derek’s proposal, I am to be married to him and that makes me a de facto member of this House. As my best friend it is your duty to keep me company as I baby sit this castle.”

“But, if someone attacks, what do we do?” Scott started pacing again. “They all ran off to ‘deal’ with things.”

A proximity alarm went up and Scott stared at Stiles and pointed at the flashing lights. “SEE!”

Both of them moved out of the Sitting Room and moved down towards the landing field. Stiles grabbed his bag and followed behind Scott, who pulled out one of House Hale’s energy pistols. They watched as several guards collapsed as then cloaked stranger approached the Castle.

Scott moved to block the hall and stepped in front of Stiles. “Halt, you are not authorized to enter this castle!”

A laughed came from the cloaked figure. “Please, you really are too sweet for your own good, Lord McCall. You should leave all this to the adults.”

He fired a shot that bounced away from the figure. The hood fell back revealing Cardinal Oracle Baccari. She threw her hand out front and blue lightning flew towards the young Viscount. But the energy ricocheted back at her and she screamed as she collapsed.

Stiles stepped forwards and waved a medallion at her prone form. “Know your enemy. And by the way, Derek figured out you were one of them. You meant to break him by having him run me off.” He pulled out a syringe from his bag. He injected her and smiled. “That will keep you nice and mellow until your trial.”

“You could have warned me,” yelled Scott.

“You can’t keep a secret ever,” Stiles stated without any heat. “Derek and I weren’t sure, but this is as confirmed as anything can get.” Several House Guards came down and quickly placed the Cardinal in special restraints. “Prepare her for transport.”

“Wait!”

They all turned and dropped to a knee as Laura came down the hall, moving slowly, but with grace. She nodded and they all rose. “Get her to the Palace and turn her over to General Boyd. You two, come with me.”

Stiles and Scott traded a look and followed behind her.

* * *

 

Derek was in his full uniform standing in front of the Throne in the Imperial Throne Room. All Nobles and Court Officials were assembled, including the recovering Christophe Argent. Derek watched as his family was announced as they returned from their victories. He nodded as Michael, Cora, and finally, Peter, stood near him on the lower dais.

“I am Derek, Prince of House Hale, Prince of the Imperium, Lord Marshal. We are assembled to bring to close the rebellion and treason against House Hale and the Imperium.”

The far doors opened and Imperial Guardsmen marched the ring leaders forward and to the front. More than a dozen were forced to their knees before the Throne and the remaining members of the Imperial House.

“Your actions have cost the lives of thousands. The blood of Empress Talia and several members of the ruling House is on your hands.” Derek paused and took a deep breath. “There is no punishment great enough to inflict on you because there is no way to undo the damage and losses you created. But we can make you watch as we destroy what you hoped for and failed to achieve.”

Chimes sounded throughout the Palace suddenly, the herald’s voice rang out,

“ **Her Imperial Highness, The Crown Princess, The Princess Regent, The Princess Laura, Archduke Hale and Queen of the Lycans.”**  

The doors opened and Laura walked in wearing the military uniform of the House Hale Guard with all her honors on it. The only indication of her station was a circlet on her head and the purple cloak draped over one shoulder.  Trailing behind her were Viscount McCall and Lord Stiles.

Derek dropped to one knee and bowed his head which forced everyone else in the Throne Room to do so as well. Laura walked right past the prisoners and up the stairs to the Throne. “Rise. We thank our brother for his unwavering loyalty to us during our convalescence and his leadership in bringing this treason to an end.”

She pointed to the prisoners. “Our brother was about to issue your punishment and we have already confirmed his findings, but one. Our uncle, Prince Peter, has long claimed your head Gerard Argent and we will not deny him his due. But first, House Argent is stripped of its hereditary title of Prince and stripped of its holdings, all but the Barony of Kynes. Neither the Princess Allison nor Princess Lydia may inherit that title or lands when Christophe dies. House Argent will be removed from the register of Great Houses upon his death.

“House Driscoll is ordered to pay one billion Sovereigns over the course of the next ten years in reparations for its supporting role in the rebellion. The rank of Earl is further stripped from that House as well as its right to govern that region. House Driscoll will be listed as a Barony.

“House Corval is stripped of its rank as Viscount and further stripped of all its lands. Lady Luisa Corval will be married to Lord Kyle Mahealani and House Corval removed from the register of Great Houses after the dowry is paid.

“House Dumourne is stripped of its Dukedom, its Marquisate, and its Earldom. It will pay the Treasury a total sum of ten billion Sovereigns to be used as benefits for war survivors. Further with the loss of the Ducal title, Dumourne is stripped of its hereditary Council seat.”

She rose from the Throne and walked down the steps and smiled down at those who had not yet been addressed. “Lord Matthew Daehler, we confirm our brother’s punishment upon you. You were the one who poisoned me and while I would love to hurt you I cannot do anything worse than Prince Derek has already done.

“Countess Kali Montclair and Baron Ennis Masterson, you have both been declawed and defanged. But now I, as Queen of the Lycans, do cast you out from all ties to clan and pack. You are not welcome in any den across the Imperium. You are anathema!” Laura’s eyes turned red as did the other Hales’ as all pack bonds to the two former nobles were shattered. She turned her back on them. As she did that all the Lycan Nobles did so as well. Several guards came forward and led all the prisoners except Gerard away.

Laura walked back up to the Throne and sat down. “General Boyd!”

The powerful beta made his way to the front and dropped to one knee.

“Several hundred years ago, House Argent accused an ancestor of yours of cowardice and deceit. The Emperor at the time was forced to remove your family from the register of Great Houses. Despite that action, your family has remained ever loyal to House Hale. We therefore restore House Boyd to Great House status with the rank of Earl. Your hereditary lands will be returned as well as reparations from disgraced House Argent.” She signaled him to rise. “Thank you for your service, Lord Boyd.”

One of the Guard walked down the main aisle of the Throne Room carrying a great sword. Laura nodded to her uncle who moved to meet the Guardsman. Two ushers moved from the sides of the Throne and brought out a carpet and a small stool. Gerard was moved to place his body on the carpet and his head on the stool. Peter moved with the sword and faced the assemble Nobles. “I curse you to Hell and its pits of fire child-killer. My you never know a moments rest in the next life.”

Peter energized the sword and brought it down severing Prince Argent’s head from his neck. The usher picked up the head and placed it on the pike they reserved for the enemy of House Hale. The body was wrapped up in the carpet and taken away.

Laura stood again and ordered the last prisoner brought forth. “Cardinal Baccari, it is clear elements of the Circle have long conspired to achieve independence from the Throne and Council. It is clear by these actions why that is not a good idea. While Cardinal Deaton appears to have acted independently of your conspiracy nonetheless, the Circle and Order will be questioned and loyalty ascertained. You are sentenced to hard labor at the ice mines for the remainder of your life. You will be stripped of your abilities which, unfortunately, we know will shorten your life as well.” She motioned for the Cardinal to be removed.

“My Lords and Ladies, when my mother was assassinated, I remained Crown Princess until the rebellion was ended. I hereby claim my full title as Imperial Majesty and Queen of the Lycans. I hereby confirm on my brother the title of Crown Prince and Archduke Hale in full. I also confirm his betrothal to Duke Stilinski’s only son, Stiles. The state coronation will be in six months time and the wedding for the Crown Prince in one year.”

* * *

 

Stiles pushed Derek against the wall of their bedroom at the palace. He kissed him deeply before letting him go. “Why a year?”

Derek chuckled as he ran his hand through Stiles’ hair. “Her Majesty said so. But as we are both males we are allowed to keep company and you are already installed as a member of House Hale. The ceremony is for the People, my claiming you is for us.”

“What of Jackson and Lydia?” Stiles frowned as he spoke that name.

“Laura has already dissolved that union. Lydia is free to be with Peter, who knows why they want that since all they do is argue. And Cora can take Jackson, but again why?” Derek gently turned Stiles’ chin so their eyes met. “You need to let go of your hatred for the Marquis. What happened when you were twelve is in the past.”

“He was a bully long before then, Derek!”

“I know, love, but it does no good to hold on to your anger. He asked for forgiveness instantly and has every time since.” Derek reached into Stiles’ shirt and pulled out the necklace. “We repaired it, love.”

“She gave it to me. It was all I had that spoke to me of her and he broke it!” Stiles allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. “He was always so mean to me.”

“His father was distant and yours was doting. My mother adored you and everyone knew we would end up here.” Derek kissed him.

“Despite some attempts by other powers to derail it,” scoffed Stiles. “Though, that interference saved you and part of your House.”

Derek kissed Stiles again ending the conversation for a moment. He pulled back and smiled. “I must warn you, Laura has thoughts of placing you in a position of some influence.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Please rescue me from that fate.”

Laughing, Derek pulled Stiles towards the bedroom. “Lord Curzon will be appointed Chancellor at the next Council meeting, but I believe you are going to be his deputy. She likes you.”

“Ugh, imagine if she hated me! Curzon is ancient! She’s grooming me!” Stiles wailed and threw his body across the bed. “What about Lydia?”

“She will be Peter’s wife and that makes it a nonstarter; far too much potential for scheming from that collateral line. By the way, Michael introduced Isaac to Lord Daniel Mahealani. Apparently Daniel hit on him a few times and while Michael has enjoyed the company of a few male Lycans from time to time, he does not receive and Daniel is an exclusive top.”

Stiles laughed again. “Sounds like a very bad match then. Isaac though has been known to be a bit submissive.”

“Exactly.” Derek pulled off his uniform and began to strip Stiles as well. “I’ve never received either, but in that we can be equals.” He kissed Stiles slowly and ran his hands along the younger man’s chest. “It is your choice.”

“Oh, I’ve had to stare at that ass for years. You’re insane if you think I’m not going to take a bite out of it and have fun with it as much as I can.” Stiles leaned down and licked one of Derek’s nipples. “We’ve only done this once.”

“But we will do it often.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations at last.

Crown Prince Derek kept from looking at the time on the wall. The Coronation ceremony was single most tedious thing he’d ever endure, at least his future wedding was fun. This was both boring and an obscene display of protocol.

“Would you calm down? You’re driving the rest of us crazy!” whispered Prince Michael.

Stiles sighed as he watched the parade of nobility to the Throne as they each swore fealty to the new Empress. “Why do we go last again?”

“The least shall go first,” Prince Peter answered. “Longstanding tradition of the Hale Court. At least the Marquises are now being called.”

On the screen, and across the Empire, were the assembled Marquises and Margraves before the Throne. One by one they were announced and knelt before Her Imperial Majesty, Laura III, Queen of the Lycans, Majestrix of the Imperium, and Supreme Pontifex.

‘ ** _His Imperial Highness, Lord Jackson, The Marquis Whittemore._** ’

“I can’t believe Cora married him,” Allison said as she waited near Michael. “Sorry, Lydia, but I don’t know how you put up with him.”

Princess Cora walked in and smiled at Allison. “He makes me laugh. And their marriage was a political one.”

Peter put a hand on Cora’s shoulder and nodded. “Just as I knew Lydia was my match, Cora knew that Jackson was hers. But politics being what it is, my sister acted to move Houses Whittemore and Martin out of the potential Argent influence and back to neutral at least. Now that union is no more.”

‘ ** _Your Imperial Majesty, the assembled Officer Corps’_**

On the screens a large group of Admirals, Generals, and Marshals moved to the foot of the Throne. Then was movement from various sections of the Peers and many more came forward and dropped to their knees as well.

“What just happened?” Stiles asked pointing to the screen.

“Looks like the lesser Lords and Ladies in the Throne Room decided to honor their Empress as well. I see Isaac and Boyd in that group,” answered Derek. “Though Boyd could have joined them…”

“He marched in with the Counts and Earls,” Cora reminded him. “He wasn’t going to miss his name announced. ‘General Lord Vernon Boyd, The Earl Boyd’ has such a ring to it.”

‘ ** _Your Imperial Majesty, the honored heads of the Trade Associations, Guilds, and Clergy._** ’

“First it was the Barons and then it was the Viscounts,” grumbled Stiles.

“And then it was the Imperial Governors and then it was the Counts and Earls,” added Michael. “Soon it will be the Dukes and then the Ministers.”

Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles. “And then it will be our turn.”

“At least there are no Viceroys or that would have been a whole new contingent,” Peter snarked. Michael and Derek traded looks and Peter rolled his eyes. “Fine, no Viceroys outside of this room.”

‘ ** _Your Imperial Majesty, their Graces, the Ducal Peers._** ’

Both princes were about to respond when the doors to their private room opened and several pages entered. The screens had Duke Stilinski kneeling before the Throne. The pages informed them that the Chancellor as well as the rest of the Government was assembling for their turn.

Peter moved to the front and extended his arm. “We are up, my dear.” Lydia took his arm and proceeded out the door.

With the doors to their room open they could hear the large doors to the Throne Room close. Stiles looked out and saw Peter and Lydia waiting for them to open.

‘ ** _His Imperial Highness, Prince Peter, Lord Elector, Duke of Steed, Lord High Steward and Her Imperial Highness, Princess Lydia._** ’

The whole of the Throne Room bowed as Peter and Lydia made their way the Throne. They knelt and soon took their station on the lower dais.

‘ ** _His Imperial Highness, Prince Michael, Duke of Chorg, Viceroy of Saer-Ghent, Lord Commander of the Midnight Guard, and Her Imperial Highness, Princess Allison._** ’

Again the whole Throne Room bowed as the Prince and Princess made their way to the Throne. Both knelt before the Empress and moved to their station on the other side of the lower dais.

‘ ** _Her Imperial Highness, The Princess Imperial, The Princess Cora, Duchess of Avent, Marquise Whittemore_**.’

Cora walked down the center aisle of the Throne Room. She gave a slight nod when Jackson joined her and followed slightly behind her and to her left. She knelt before the throne of her sister before moving to sit near Peter and Lydia.

Stiles adjusted his cloak and smiled at Derek. They were waiting for their turn. “So two steps behind and on your left?”

“Next to me on my right. You are my equal.” Derek straightened on of Stiles’ Civil Service medals and waited for the doors to open.

“ ** _His Imperial Highness, The Crown Prince, The Prince Derek, Archduke Hale, Grand Duke of Beacon, The Grand Prince, Viceroy of the Tower Hills, Lord of the Southern March, Lord Marshal, and  Prince Stiles, Prince of the Imperium, Archduke Hale, Vice Chancellor._** ’

They walked side by side to the foot of the throne where they both knelt and then moved to the right side of the lower dais.

Laura stood and motioned to the assembled. “We thank you for your tribute and offers of fealty. We do confirm upon those selected the positions of Grand Councilor for the coming session.

“Three centuries ago, our namesake, Laura II, used this venue to confirm a title upon her chosen companion. She remained unmarried as her companion was not Lycan and allowed the crown to pass to her nephew, Devin. We use that precedent to elevate Viscount McCall, who is our companion, to a Marquisate. Likewise we authorize his Lordship to have a surrogate for his line to continue.

“We officially declare that Crown Prince Derek’s line will assume the Throne when it is time.

“Now let the celebration begin!”

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you warn me you were going to do that?” Scott wailed in the private Sitting Room of the Palace.

Stiles rolled his eyes and patted his friend, and soon to be step-brother, on the shoulder. “I’ve told you before, you can’t keep a secret.” 

Laura walked in and smiled at Scott. “Any members of the Order would have picked up on your excitement if you had known. Besides this way there is likely no Court gossip. Everyone knows now that you are officially part of the Imperial Household, just without the rank.”

The rest of the Imperial Family walked into the room and allowed the pages to serve refreshments. There were a few hours before the Grand Ball and they needed to rest.

“So do I officially rank Stiles until he’s married?” joked Lydia. “Since I can’t drink and neither can Cora or Allison, I have to have my fun somehow.”

“He doesn’t get his ‘HIH’ until he officially marries Derek, but he is already Archduke Hale because they are bond mates,” Laura answered. “And he’s a ‘Prince of the Imperium’ already to keep the Court assholes at bay.” She gave Lydia a pointed look.

“Fine, just remember I’m moody because I’m carrying the next generation of Hales already.”

Scott stood up and Stiles followed towards a more private room. Once the doors closed, Scott slumped. “I feel bad for her…”

“I do as well, but…she will have any children you choose to father as hers as well. And Derek’s and my son will be born in four months.” Stiles placed a comforting hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Derek told me that Laura never wanted kids.”

“There is a difference in wanting kids and having that option taken away,” Scott yelled. “That’s one of the reasons she won’t marry me!”

“You aren’t a Lycan and that is the biggest issue and you know it.” Stiles rounded on Scott. “It is your job to be her support from now on. You may not be Prince Consort or an HIH, but you are her partner and companion. You will act like it!”

Scott raised his hands in surrender. “I don’t want her to regret anything. I thought Allison was the one, but Laura is like the sun compared to Allison’s star. I want her to be happy.”

“And I will be.” Laura laughed as both young men jumped at her comment. “Peter, Michael, Cora, and Derek all know the score, Scott. Peter could explain it better than I can, but its fine. Your children will be like mine, except they can’t inherit. There will be five little Hales running around here soon enough anyway.”

Derek strode in and nodded to his sister. “They’ve located Deaton. I’m on my way.”

“I’m going with you,” Stiles answered. “Lock down the family wing.”

* * *

 

Derek approached the ragged man slowly. Deep in the catacombs under the High Temple was where they finally located him.

“Come to gloat have you,” spat the emaciated man. “Fallen from Grace have we all…”

Stiles walked up and frowned. “You did this to yourself. You are no longer in the Order or the Circle. You betrayed your vows so now you suffer the consequences.”

A dark laugh came from the former Cardinal. “Too long in power have been the Hales. Power…”

“Enough!” Derek yelled. “The northern ice flows will be your final resting place. I doubt you last a week.”

“I will not last a day,” Deaton stood up and smiled. “Julia foresaw everything, but she did not see breaking your heart and those consequences. You both should be dead and the Hales long vanquished.” He started muttering and gathering what power he had.

Stiles rolled his eyes and fired his gun right into Deaton’s shoulder. “A death-strike? Really? That poison dart will render you quite incapable of that little feat.”

“Bring down the med-unit and then take him to the north.” Derek turned to Stiles and nodded. “We’re done here.”

Glancing around, Stiles started to frown. “How long have these been here?”

Stopping and looking around at what Stiles had examined Derek frowned. “The Lycan kingdom was centered around Castle Hale. This city was here even then. We took it over at the Founding of the Imperium. The High Temple complex was ancient even then. Perhaps Lords Daniel and Isaac can be put to good use in examining the old areas under the city.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Those two would never get any work done. Danny found his match in Isaac.”

“We have to hurry and get ready or Laura will skin us alive. This is her celebration of restoring the Throne and peace.”

* * *

 

Music filled the Throne Room as well as the Grand Corridor. Everything was sparkling with jewels and light. All the Ladies of the Court were trying to outdo each other’s ball gowns. The Imperial Family decided not to have a formal receiving line since all nobility had been presented earlier to the Empress. Stiles was incredibly happy at that decision. He hated shaking hands with so many people. Events at his father’s estate used to drive him crazy.

“We will be late if you don’t get moving and I will tell Her Majesty it was all your fault,” Derek winked at Stiles as they started heading down to the Ball. Both were in Court formal dress with Derek wearing the Crown Prince’s coronet. “I just hope I don’t end up with a headache.”

Cora walked by her brother and laughed. “Wear heals and a crown at the same time and then complain.”

The Princess Imperial and Crown Prince entered through the left side of the Ball Room and all the nobles bowed as they passed. Stiles covered his laughs as he trailed slightly behind. “Please tell me that once I get that dreaded ‘HIH’ this isn’t going to happen all the time?”

They came to stop in front of the Empress who laughed with Stiles. “Nope, its protocol, any member of the Imperial House is acknowledged with a bow or kneel depending on the situation. And I’m sure it gets old, but I’m not going to change it.”

Derek walked over and pulled Stiles with him. “First dance of the evening, my love.”

“Lead on,” Stiles answered. They moved to the center of the dance floor and started to waltz. Soon they were joined by a large number of Courtiers. Stiles nodded as one of the Duchesses came over to claim Derek. Stiles moved over and interrupted Lord Boyd and his fiancée. “May I?”

Lady Erica nodded and took his hand. “You got what you wanted, finally. I told Peter that you two were together.”

“Will you be happy with Lord Boyd?” Stiles knew well that Erica’s arranged marriage to Lord Camden Lahey was arranged. Camden was fun-loving, jovial, and a great soldier, but attentive…even if he was Lycan born Stiles doubted he would have been great mate material.

“You mean other than the fact that he dotes on me, my father loves him, and he belongs to your mate’s cohort, totally hate him.” She gave him a grin. “So between us, how is sex with Derek?” She lowered her voice to a whisper to avoid all the Lycan ears.

“Not telling, you big gossip.” Stiles giggled. “If I won’t tell Lydia, I won’t tell you. But if you ask her about Peter then you hear all kinds of things no one wants to hear.”

Erica leaned back and laughed. “I’ll have you know that your pal Isaac achieved the impossible.”

Stiles stopped dancing for a moment. “NO!”

“Yup, our dear unconquerable, exclusive top, accepted the receiving position from the Lord of the Hounds. I heard he was very much the blushing bride the next morning.” Erica grinned widely. “Oh to have seen it. Lord Lahey is furious that his only remaining son is mated with a third son of a Duke. But he’s an ass so who cares.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Isaac belongs to Derek now and anything Lord Lahey may think is moot. Bet you he’s drunk before the toast.”

“No deal.” Erica bowed as she stepped back. “I see Daniel coming this way. I owe him a few teases…”

“Be my guest,” Stiles moved away and interrupted Peter dancing with Lydia. “May I dance with my best friend?”

Peter nodded and moved off without a word. Lydia smirked as she adjusted the train of her dress and started dancing with Stiles. “He’s pouting because I was right and he was wrong.”

“Is this going to be a pattern in your marriage?” Stiles gave her a small dip as they danced.

“Laura and I have had many chats. You and I are members of the Order and Allison and Jackson will remain human. It sends a strong message to the Imperium that House Hale isn’t Lycan only.”

“Always good, but the children will be alphas.” The music stopped and Stiles led them off the floor to an alcove. “It’s how their genetics work.”

“True, but at least there are four humans in the Imperial Family. Laura thinks it’s important for us to get out there and show the Imperium the new faces of House Hale.” Lydia sat down and leaned back. “But being pregnant sucks.”

“Thank goodness I can’t get pregnant no matter how hard Derek tries.” He winked at Lydia. “But all of you need to have your children before you can start having official tours around the Imperium.”

A page walked over and bowed. “The toast is in five minutes. Her Majesty wishes you to join the family on the dais.”

Derek and Stiles arrive at the dais; neither laugh at Laura’s subtle glare. Stiles walked over to her and gave her a slight bow. “We had a minute to spare.”

“And I am placing the day to day functions of the Imperium in your hands. What was I thinking?” She smiled as she moved to the Throne. She waited for the herald to announce the toast.

“My subjects, on this great night we celebrate all that we are and all that we hope to achieve in our reign. May the Blessings of the Light be with us all. My mother’s hope for her reign was an era of peace and prosperity. So too is the hope of this one. To Our reign, to Our family, and to Our Imperium, a new beginning!”

Derek raised his glass as dis everyone else. He bowed to his sister and then kissed Stiles. “New beginnings indeed.”

“Yes, I finally got my prince.” He glanced at Laura and then sighed. “And a bossy sister-in-law who will also be my boss.”

“We all have our obstacles to overcome. Mine will be putting up with you as you complain endlessly.” Derek smiled broadly.

“Hey! All complaints I have will be well founded!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun story to write.


End file.
